Iced understanding
by wingofpain
Summary: Sometimes a similar experience could make two enemies reach an understanding, or more. However the experience in question was rarely pleasant and for, the most unlucky ones, it could take a while to heal completely. (scene of torture, but otherwise nothing too shocking to read but rated M to be safe.)


Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. If I did, I would have made the Quincy far less idiotic.

...

...

**Iced understanding.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Being a zombie was, contrary to some twisted popular belief, not fun or even painless. At least not if you were a zombie created by Giselle Gewell.

Captain Hitsugaya could attest to that, and so could Bambietta Basterbine and the hundreds of shinigamis caught by her power.

He never went to visit hell unlike Ichigo, but Toshiro was sure that he would feel the same pain if he had been cursed to reside, and be tortured, in hell.

That feeling of being stuck in your own body, unable to disobey to that cheerful Quincy, unable to talk unless she allowed it, unable to express anything while being conscious of his actions, even killing his owns comrades. It was hell, and he wasn't even thinking, because thinking was the only thing he was allowed, or able, to do, about the constant pain he was feeling. The desire, no, craving for her to feed him with a drop of her blood.

It was pure torture, and he wasn't even able to release his frustration.

And the young captain wasn't sure how long he could resist before wanting to beg Giselle for a drop of her blood.

If he was allowed to beg, that is.

Truly, it was hell for him, and yet…it could be worse.

He had seen what she did with her favourite toy, the other Quincy that was in the same situation as him. And Toshiro was truly terrified.

Should he survive, he simply knew that he would never forget that scene.

.

_Night has finally fallen on the Seireitei._

_And he was there, standing wordlessly with a vacant look on his face and a red body._

_He couldn't move, and couldn't understand what was happening._

_Shouldn't he be dead?_

_Then, the five women before him_, all dressed in a variation of the Sternritter uniform,_ began to talk between them, forgetting he was even there or not caring at all since he was now a zombie._

_One of Giselle's zombies._

_For a second, he wondered how that was possible but he mentally shrugged, it wasn't really important after all since there was nothing he could do about it._

_Then the red-skinned and slender girl with long, straight black-hair began to talk furiously toward the other girls._

_Discord in the enemy ranks?_

_"Giselle, why didn't you heal me? I know that you could so why did you make me one of your toys?!"_

_The implied accusation of, 'we were comrade and maybe friend' wasn't lost to the sole shinigami watching this group._

_Of the four other girls, only one, the tall and well-endowed woman with long purple hair and big purple eyes, winced a little._

_Had he been in control of his body, and of his mouth, he would have state how despicable it was to use your own ally as a toy._

_But Toshiro was not in control of his body, and thus was unable to express his opinion in any form, even his eyes stayed vacant._

_The little girl, still a kid and barely older than Yachiru, chews on her chewing-gum looking passably bored by the exchange._

_The other tall and well-endowed woman merely snorted at her before trying to say something._

_However, she never got the chance._

_"Bambi-chan, that way you will always be with me. Oh, all the fun we will have!" the last girl exclaimed with a demented smile on her face._

_If anyone had asked him right now, the youngest captain of the Gotei 13 would have wholeheartedly admitted that he was afraid of that smile._

_No, he realized, he wasn't scared of that smile but of that girl. It was without a doubt Giselle, the one that had turned him and 'Bambi-chan' into her toys._

_Giselle was wearing a trench coat with long sleeves, white shoes, and a small white cap featuring a black peak. She had blue eyes and long black-haired extending down to her lower back, with two strands sticking up like antennae._

_No one would deny that she was extremely cute but the sheer aura of sadism that she exuded now would have made him shuddered if he still possessed the ability to._

_"I would rather die again than being one of your toys! Free me Giselle!" Bambi-chan, or Bambietta Basterbine if Toshiro remembered correctly the report from captain Komamura, retorted violently._

_For a moment absolutely nothing happened, however Giselle's aura became even more frightening, no doubt because of her anger._

_Then the sadist hit Bambietta in the face so strongly that the young Basterbine's head almost seemed to detach from her neck._

_The body of the young Quincy hit the ground helplessly, no doubt unable to move without Giselle's approval. Then the puppeteer continued to hit the helpless zombie._

_"How dare you? I did that for you! You will never be lonely, I will love forever you and you spit on that?!" the cute girl yelled._

_The answer was obvious and similar to the one he would have given had he been in the same situation._

_"Fuck you Giselle!" Bambietta yelled back between two blows._

_It was such a pity he couldn't move; he really wanted to help the spirited Quincy in front of him, even if she had been the one to attack captain Komamura._

_As if listening to his thoughts, the cute Quincy stopped hitting the other petite Quincy and merely smiled._

_They all knew that something bad was going to happen to one of them, more likely to the girl lying helplessly on the ground._

_"Bambi-chan, I am so sad that I'm forced to use such crude method but this way, I am sure that you will know how much I want you to stay by my side." She said soothingly while creating a small dagger of Reishi._

_They all knew what was going to happen yet no one moved._

_"Do-don't do that Gigi!" Bambietta stuttered leaving no doubt to him that she was scared._

_And rightfully so._

_If only his body could move!_

_Giselle smiled more widely and, squatting down next to Bambietta, she began to cut her victim's arm…slowly._

_The three remaining girl looked disgusted or bored in the case of the kid._

_"GYAA! Stop! Stop!" She pleaded._

_"Nope Bambi-chan, you still don't understand how much I love you." The tormentor smiled before cutting quickly what was left of the Quincy's arm and, after a brief pause, decided to attack the other arm in the same way._

_As a captain, no, as a decent human being, Toshiro wanted, no, needed to act immediately. He had to stop what was happening before his eyes, even if it meant to save an enemy!_

_But his body didn't move, couldn't move, and wasn't allowed to even shudder because of his puppeteer. He didn't know what he hated more right now, the fact that he couldn't move or show any emotion, or the person behind it._

_"GYAA- Candice, Meninas, help me!"_

_The purple haired girl seemed to be sympathetic to her but didn't utter a move._

_The green haired girl, probably Candice if Toshiro had to guess, spoke for the first time:_

_"No, this is your punishment for losing first."_

_"You bast-GYAAA-bastards!"_

_Her tormentors decided to talk once more after finishing cutting her other arm._

_"Don't worry Bambi-chan, I will heal you, then do it again, you will learn to love it."_

_Maybe it was the smile that was nothing short of malicious on her face, maybe it was her hand holding the small dagger made of reishi that was going so slowly toward the helpless Quincy face, or maybe it was his conscience telling him to do something, anything, to stop this madness. However, right now, there was nothing that would please him more than freezing that deranged girl to death!_

_But his body refused to move._

_"Gigi, Don't! Please.I-I beg you." Bambietta pleaded once again, her will shattering._

_For a second it seemed that she would listen but, somehow they both knew better._

_And his damn body couldn't move!_

_Giselle smiled and raised her hand slowly, clearly loving the panicked scream of help coming from Bambietta._

_Captain Histugaya was not one to give up and thus tried to stop her, but he stayed impassive._

_Should he survive, he wasn't sure he could forgive himself, even if there was nothing he could have possibly done._

_Then the sadist brought down her dagger right through Bambietta eyeball who screamed in pain._

_The night had just begun; all of them knew that it would continue until Bambietta was nothing more than a shadow of her former self._

_He had tried his best, and would continue to try however Toshiro Hitsugaya would be unable to do anything but watch the gruesome scene as the three other girls left._

_._

Suddenly a voice cut him out of his daydream, the only voice he could obey, the only voice he could answer to.

"I have no choice. You can come out, caaaptain."

Toshiro tried to not move but was forced to come.

Ah, maybe she would reward him?

No! He had to resist!

But how long would he be able to resist? He didn't know.

The zombified captain didn't even register who he had to fight and charged, hoping against all hope that the pain would stop.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**I hope you liked it dear reader^^. I'm planning to write more chapter to develop the relationship between two fellow Zombies. Sadly the last chapter kind of killed my idea since Bambietta die definitely...oh well, it's not like it's going to stop me or anyone else. Hell, some writer made some really good Neliel/Nnoitra so anything is possible in the world of fanfiction.**

**On another note, I just want to point out that while a review isn't mandatory since I write for my own enjoyment and to improve my english, it is still really appreciated.**


End file.
